Soul Mates
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: Steve has always been on her own. She doesn't like relying on people because they always leave her. Will that all change when a tall handsome man moves in next door? Will she find her true power in this world? Bad summary. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm sorry I haven't started this sooner, but I can hardly find free time anymore. But, please comment or leave any ideas. They are welcomed and I'm going to decide to continue this story or not based on the reviews. It's just something I started when I was bored. I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Something that feels like seaweed of some kind wraps around my leg and pulls me under. It's a net entangling my legs together preventing me to swim back up to the surface easily. I struggle up for air. I gasp. "Help!" Then I'm pulled back down. Suddenly I feel a wave from someone jumping in, but I can't see them. _It's getting darker. I'm losing consciousness!_

"Don't worry you are safe with me." _Who is that talking?_ I open my eyes to a hot guy with medium length blonde hair standing over me. "I saved you. Are you here with anyone?" I shake my head. _Who is this guy? I have lived here for five years and never seen him before._ "Well you will stay with me then."

"No, I have my own place here but thank you." _Man this guy is pushy_. "I have never seen you before. Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Marik sweetheart." He smirks. "I'm new here. Where are the other neighbors?"

"They don't stay year round like I do. They just went home." I smile awkwardly. "Thank you for saving me, but I must get home. I am on the other side of the lake. I need to get there before it's too dark."

"I am your next door neighbor. You don't have to go yet. What's your name?"

"Steve." I wait for the same response I always get: 'Your name is Steve!' It never came.

"You are really cute Steve. Do you want to go to a party tonight with me?"

"Umm…I'm not cute, but thank you and sure?" _Why the hell did I just agree to go to a stranger's party with a pushy hot guy that I know nothing about? He is hot…_

"Why do you say you aren't cute?" Marik looks genuinely confused. "You are the most attractive girl I know."

"I have been called ugly my entire life and the one time I trusted someone who said I was pretty they left. No call, no letter, no note, nothing. That was three years ago." I turn away.

"Who was that?" Marik actually looks concerned. Tears come to my eyes as I, once again, fall in love with someone easily. _What's wrong with me? Didn't Bakura teach you anything? No guy can be trusted._ "Don't cry I'm sorry." He pulls me into a tight embrace and wipes away my tears. _He smells of nature. It is the sweetest scent ever, definitely the most seductive._ "Who was it?"

"What?" Marik's voice brings me back from my forbidden thoughts.

"Who hurt you this badly?"

"No one, he left a long time ago. He may even be dead." I look away. Marik lifts my chin up so I can see his enchanting purple eyes. _He is so tall and muscular. He probably has three girlfriends already._

"Give me his name and I will find him and bring him back to you. You deserve whoever you want." Marik keeps his large hand on the side of my face. It is smooth and warm.

"Bakura, his name is Bakura." I feel his body tense. _Marik knows Bakura!_

"That bastard." Marik is shaking with rage. "Do you want him back?" His eyes plead me to say no. _Good cause it was years ago. I need to get over myself._

"I have healed from the heart break. But if I ever see him again his nuts will be in a pickle jar on his mantle, cut off by yours truly." _Wow way to sound sane Steve…_ "I'm sorry that sounded crazy. I mean I don't want to see him ever again." _Nice save stupid…_

"I can go along with the plan." He winks at me. "Well do you want to be my date tonight?"

"Is Bakura going to be there?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes." Marik looks down on me. "But I promise he won't bother you."

"I trust you. I will go with you, as long as you don't mind if I make him jealous." I give a seductive smile.

"What do you need my lady?" Marik plays along.

"I will wear a tight, small red dress with black pumps." I wink at him. "You may get lucky tonight. I might have to kiss you." I give him a seductive look. "But I have to go now if you want me to look attractive." I race out of Marik's house to get ready for tonight. _Am I excited because I have a hot date or to rub it in Bakura's face?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, little kids wouldn't be allowed to watch it. I'm going to try to update more over the weekend, if people want me to continue. I will be running around town though, but I will still try. Well, enjoy chapter two. Comments and criticisms are welcomed. I do not mind.**

* * *

*Still Steve's POV* (Later that Evening)

My door bell rings. "Coming Marik!" I run down the stairs in my heels. _I forgot how much I hated high heels!_ I open the door. "Hello." I smile.

"Hey Steve, you look stunning!" I laugh. _His jaw dropped when he saw me!_ Marik recovers from his shock. "Are you ready?" Even in my highest heels I only come up to his shoulder.

"Yes." I practically jump trying to kiss his cheek. _Smooth Steve and you wonder why you are single._

Marik laughs and puts a protective arm around me. "You are really cute. I'm glad you agreed on this date tonight." I smile up at him and lean against him. _I forgot how good it felt to rely on someone besides yourself._

"How many girlfriends do you have anyways?"

"None." Marik looks into my green eyes. "I don't have any girl. They are all annoying or stupid."

"I'm sorry." I rest against him. _Am I stupid or annoying? I have always been different._

"It's okay. You are the first girl that doesn't get on my nerves." We arrive at his friend's house on a motorcycle. "Are you okay?"

I have my eyes closed and I am holding him as close and tight as I can get him. "Yeah I am." I open my eyes and find Marik looking at me concerned. "I'm sorry." I let go of him and get off the motorcycle.

"Why are you sorry?" Marik pulls me close.

"Because I was probably hurting you or looked scared." I look up at him.

"No, but I guess that was your first ride on a motorcycle?"

"Yes." He kisses my forehead and gives me a tight hug.

"I can't wait to see Bakura's face." I look at him confused. "This is Bakura's party." He wraps his arm around my shoulders. Once we are inside he introduces me to some people. Almost all the guys were staring at me. _Do I look extra ugly today?_ I lean into Marik a little more. "Ah! Bakura!" Marik hugs him then turns to introduce me. "This is…"

"I know who she is!" Bakura turns red. "Why are you here?" I shrink behind Marik. "You brought her here!" He turns on Marik.

"She didn't know it was your party. I asked her to be my date." Marik shields me away from him. "And yes, I knew of your history with her."

Bakura sneers. "That's just great. Are you ready to test fate?"

Marik looks him dead in the eye. "Why should I risk her? She is innocent."

"Why shouldn't you? You never cared before."

"I…I care for her." I hold Marik's hand and smile up at him.

"Well then we _must_ test it." Bakura grabs a bucket and yells "All eligible males put something in the bucket!" Hundreds of guys put something in, including Marik, and then went to different rooms. "Now it's up to fate. This game is called a night in heaven." Bakura smirks. "All females come and pick an item!" I am the first. I close my eyes and feel around.

"Ow." I pull out a knife that cut my finger. I hold it because it hurt and is bleeding a lot.

Bakura is stone faced. "Congratulations, you picked Marik. Have fun spending the night locked up with him." Bakura follows me to Marik's room and pushes me in. Then he slams the door and locks it. "I hope you are happy!" He shouts through the door.

"Marik?" I whisper. "I picked you Marik. I can't see anything though."

"Steve? I love you so much." Marik's voice came from directly behind me. I jump. "I'm sorry I scared you." He kisses me gently. "Why is there blood on my knife?" I hide my hands behind my back.

"I-I don't know Marik." I look away from him.

"Is it yours Steve?" I don't respond. "I'm sorry Steve. I should have put something else in there." He takes a deep breath. "Let me see it."

"No, it-it's okay. I am f-fine." I look up into those deep purple eyes. He takes my hands anyway and looks for the wound. _My hands look so tiny. I must seem like a little kid to him._

"I'm sorry. You're bleeding a lot." Marik wraps my finger up and holds me close. We start dancing to the slow music down stairs. "Well I never thought this is what would happen on our first date." I laugh and lean against his muscular chest. Marik lifts me up a little and kisses my lips gently. "I can't resist you." He feels my whole body with his large hands.

I pull away. "I am not good at the whole sex-thing. I make it awkward or I don't know what to do." I look up at him.

He kisses me roughly. "It's okay. I will show you." Marik unzips my dress and lets it fall to the floor. He unclasps my bra and slips off my underwear. "Lastly are the shoes."

"No, it's okay I can get those off."

"I insist." Marik forces me onto the bed and takes off my shoes. "Now it's your turn to strip me." He whispers in my ear.

I fumble with shirt as my hands tremble as I lift it up. "I don't know if we should do this."

"Steve, it's part of the game. Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

"I don't think I know how to do this Marik." I look up into his eyes.

"Relax; my shirt is almost off right?" He helps me with the rest of the shirt then pulls me in close. I can feel his hardness against my stomach.

"What if I get pregnant?" I hold him tightly.

"Then I will be the happiest man in the world." Marik lifts me up for a long, rough, passionate kiss. "Do you know what's next?"

"Y-yes." With shaking hands I undo his jeans and slip them off along with his underwear. I run into his arms. "This is different." I blush.

Marik smirks. "Don't worry. You will be on your back begging for more soon." I smile and hold him tightly. "I will be gentle. I promise." He picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the bed. Marik lays me down and gets on top of me. _I'm so scared and yet so excited. I love him so much._ We have sex for the rest of the night until we see the sun rise. _This was the best night ever!_ I curl up close to his warm body.

"Marik?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. Thank you for understanding me. This was the best night ever." I nuzzle him gently.

"Steve, this may be rushing things but will you be my girlfriend?" I look up and see he is wide awake watching me.

"Yes, I will be yours." He kisses me gently.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. I will watch over you."

"Don't you need sleep Marik?" My worry shows on my face.

"No need to worry. I will sleep once I get you home." I sleep in his arms for the rest of the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Blarg, should I continue? I don't know. I'm afraid it won't be a very good story. Well, enjoy chapter 3. :) please leave comments, criticisms, and ideas.**

* * *

(Late Morning)  
"Why the hell did you think it would be a good idea to bring her?" Bakura's shouts awake me.  
"I love her Bakura! Won't you forget about her? You have your own family. Why can't I start mine?" Marik is shouting back at him.  
"Please tell me you didn't sleep with that thing last night!" Bakura punches Marik.  
"I did and it was the best night of my life!" Marik fights Bakura. I walk onto the balcony overlooking the living room and kitchen. I watch them fight each other and yell.  
"I can't even look at you the same way!" Bakura hurls a chair at him.  
"Wasn't sleeping with her part of the game? Isn't that the point?"  
"Wait, you only slept with her because it was the rule of the game? Nice!" Bakura slaps his back. "Then congratulations on you!" I run back into the room and hide under the covers. Fine, I always knew every guy was the same, now it's just proven. I don't need Marik or Bakura or anybody. I have myself and that's all I need. I sob into the bed until Marik walks into the room.  
"Steve? Are you okay?" Marik tries to hold me, but I move away. "I'm sorry if you thought I left. I was just downstairs. Next time I won't leave until you are awake." Next time? There is a next time? "Will you answer me?"  
I look up into his handsome face, the face I kissed just a few hours ago. "I am alright. There probably won't be a next time though." His face shows hurt. "I mean what we did last night. That was part of the game right?"  
"Not for me…I tried to tell that to Bakura earlier but he wouldn't listen."  
"I saw the fight Marik." I cry again.  
"Don't cry Steve. I can't stand it when you do. I love you." He pulls me into his arms and rests his head against mine. "Do you still want to be my girlfriend?" Marik looks down at me.  
"Yes I do." I rest against him shivering.  
"Here is a blanket." Marik wraps me up.  
"Marik? Do you just want to live with me? I love you." He nods and picks me up. "It would be easier." Marik spins around while kissing me. He sets me down dizzily. I hold onto him for balance. Marik pushes me back onto the bed and makes love to me again before Bakura kicks us out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **_***Sobs* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But that might be a good thing... Hmm. Oh well, I'm sorry about how short these chapters are. I don't really have many ideas floating around in my head at the moment. This may just be my off story, I'm not sure. I'm just not as confident with this one. I don't know. It's probably just me being a woman. Well, you know the drill... leave comments and blah blah blah. Have fun in the bathroom and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

*Back home two weeks later*

Once back inside our house from our trip to Egypt, Marik goes upstairs to sleep. I let him sleep the rest of the day while I clean up. _He never sleeps when we are away from the lake._ Around eight he comes down into the living room where I am straightening up. Marik wraps his arms around my waist. "Don't you need a break from working Steve?" He whispers in my ear sending shivers up my spine.

"I didn't want to wake you up and the house was a wreck. Then I made steak for you. It's over there in the kitchen." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek then goes into the kitchen. I sit down, exhausted, on the couch. Marik comes back into the room after he is done. "I don't know why but I feel more tired than usual."

"Are you pregnant?" He looks excitedly at me.

"I haven't taken a test yet. I don't know my love." Marik runs upstairs and brings down a pregnancy test. I laugh. "Someone must be really excited." I go and take the pregnancy test. We wait for the results impatiently. He paces back and forth while I just sit there looking at anything but him. _What if it's negative? I would have failed him then. Would he stay with me and try again or would he leave me?_ "Marik?"

"Yes?" Just then the pregnancy test was done. _Oh my gods! What is the result?_ "Sweetheart," Marik starts. "We are going to have a baby." He smiles down on me and kisses my forehead. "What were you going to ask now?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm excited. We're going to be parents!" Marik stays quiet though. "Marik? Are you leaving us?"

"Just for a little bit, I will be back for the birth." I look at him with tears in my eyes. "Come here my little one." He opens up his arms and I run into them. "Sweetheart, I will be back I promise."

"Where will you be this time? How long will you be away?" I bury my face into his muscular chest (which is as hard as a freaking rock).

"I cannot tell you where. It is dangerous and I'm hoping to be only away for two months."

"Take me with you." I beg into his chest. "I need you next to me."

"I can't Steve. You know that." Marik kisses me roughly and rubs my back.

"I'm probably going to lose this baby because I'm too stupid to know what to do." I cry against his warm, hard, bare chest. "What will I do without you?"

"You aren't going to lose the baby my sweetheart. Relax; understand that I am just a phone call away. Plus I'm having Bakura come over and protect you."

I pull away in shock. "You can't be serious! He is going to kill me, especially when he finds out my condition!"

"Bakura will treat you well—"

"No! Get someone else to do it. I don't trust him Marik."

Marik just looks down at me. "Bakura is protecting you. That is final." I push him away and go upstairs. I stumble into the guest bedroom and cry into the pillow until I fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so at the top was kind of a glimpse on what goes on in my mind. I like to threaten people with my poop. Yeah... here it goes again. I miss my free time! I don't have that anymore! Working a job three times a week and then school, and band, and watching siblings... ajklghaskldkljagklas. *Sigh* How have I not gone insane? NOW KEEP READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm sorry about my last comments... I think I had too little sleep that day without tea. I'm also sorry about how long it is taking me to update. I had to host for twenty something family members this past week, but finally marching band is over! Now my days are full of study and work. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please comment or give advice. Thanks! :) (also sorry it's a little cheesy, but that's kind of who I am)**

* * *

*The next morning*

I wake up to an empty house. "Marik?" I call for him for twenty minutes. I collapse into a chair in the kitchen worrying and upset. _There isn't even a note from him! Where could he be?_ I call his phone. _No answer._ Suddenly the doorbell rings. "I'm coming." I run to the door and open it. "Bakura, welcome." I hold the door open for him.

Bakura smirks. "Where is your lover boy?"

"I don't know. I woke up and he was gone." I turn away from Bakura. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you. I am off to find Marik. Somebody broke his heart last night. I wonder who that can be." He looks at me evilly.

"Will you tell him I love him? Will you tell him I overreacted?" I whisper.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I will." Bakura smirks at me. I look away hurting for Marik.

"Then I'm going to find him and tell him myself!" I look at Bakura defiantly. I walk out the front door leaving Bakura gaping at me. I follow Marik's motorcycle tracks on foot. _Hopefully I find him. I need to tell him I'm sorry._ I walk all night and all the next day. Then it rains. _No! I lost the trail and I don't know where I am or how to get back!_

*Marik's view the night it rains*

_I wonder if she is out looking for me. I doubt it._ I ride my motorcycle up the narrow, winding track. _At least up at the top of this hill I can see everything she does._ _I will still watch over you. I even told the guys on the mission to go ahead without me so I will never leave you again._ I make it to the top and look down. "What?" _Bakura is leaving our house? What is he doing there?_ I look around and lose my breath. _Steve!_ _I see Steve! Is she hurt? She is holding onto a tree. I am on my way!_ I hop onto my motorcycle. _Bakura, I swear to the gods of Egypt, if you hurt her you are dead._ I race down the hill and take a short cut off to my left. _Hold on Steve!_

*Back to Steve*

_I'm sure Marik is safe; I just need to find him. This is my entire fault._ I stumble into another tree. _I must make it back to the house or at least stumble into Marik. Is that him? But that man is walking._ "Bakura?" Darkness overcomes me.

*Marik's view*

_I'm almost there Steve._ I skid to a stop sideways. "Where are you? Steve?" I run around searching the area I last saw her. A shadowy figure moves at my right. I turn. "Bakura." I glare at him. "Where is Steve?"

"Who?" I flick him off. "Oh the whore you are sleeping with. Don't worry Marik." Bakura smirks. "She is right above you." I look up and see Steve tied up against a tree. "Marik you just have to climb the tree to get her."

"Steve was right not to trust you!"

"Come now Marik. All I want is where Yugi and the others are." Bakura laughs.

"I don't know where they are. I swear!"

"What was that mission about then?"

"My sister, she wants me to move back to Egypt. I wasn't sure if Steve was willing so I was going to get details then discuss it with her." Marik looks worried. "Please, Steve is pregnant. Let her down."

"Oh how touching. Well then I don't think you will mind what I did to her earlier then."

"What did you do?" Marik yells at Bakura. "Did you harm her?"

"Oh no, I pleasured her." Bakura makes an evil pervert face. "Rape is very satisfying."

I lunge at him, but he moves fast and disappears into the trees. I search around the area for a few minutes before returning. "Steve! Are you okay?" I start climbing the tree. "I will get you down and stay with you forever. I won't leave you again! I promise." I reach her quickly. "Steve?" _No response._ "You were right Steve. I promise to never leave you again, just don't leave me like this." I start untying her with tears in my eyes. "Don't die. You can't die! I need you." I get Steve down and hold her limp body close to mine. "Steve, wake up!" I cry over her. _Please be okay._ "I love you. Bakura doesn't understand our love."

"I…love…you…too." Steve whispers. "I…always…have." I plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry. I'm getting you home." I lift Steve up and lay her across my lap on my motorcycle. "I need to get you home." I race down the hill toward our house. Once there I run upstairs to our room. I lay her on the bed under all the blankets and hold her. _Please don't leave me._

"Marik?" I look down anxiously.

"Steve! Are you alright? What did Bakura do to you?" I prop her up on the bed. "Bakura…Bakura said he…"

"Marik, he didn't hurt me. I think. He came in here when I couldn't find you. Bakura said he didn't know where you were." Tears start to come down her beautiful face. "So I ran out of the house. I had to find you." She takes a deep breath. "I ran after you for a day and a night nonstop. Then the rain came and exhaustion took over. I didn't eat or sleep until then. The next thing I remember is you standing over me all worried. I'm sorry; you can go on your mission. I won't stop your dreams." Steve leans against me and cries. "I'm so sorry." She whispers over and over again.

"Steve, this is my fault not yours." I kiss her cheeks softly. "I should have stayed in the house. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I love you Marik. Please don't leave me." Steve lies on my chest.

"Steve, what is your name short for?"

"Stephanie. I hate the name." She makes distasteful face. "Too feminine for me."

"My dearest Steve, I love your name." I kiss her forehead. "Were you just extremely tired? Is that why you passed out?"

"I guess, though I still don't have the energy to move." Steve looks into my eyes. "Why did you come back? I thought…I thought you hated me. You left like Bakura did."

"I left because I thought you hated me. I thought you would prefer being alone again." I nuzzle her hair. "I could never leave you and gain from it." I hold her close. "Could I get you anything dear?"

"Food?" Steve looks at me hopefully.

I laugh. "Of course princess, anything for the woman going to have my child." I bring up warmed up steak and she devours it. "I guess you were hungry?" I smile.

"That's what happens when you worry about your soul mate." Steve looks up at me. "Please don't make me worry like that again. At least leave a note?"

"From now on my love I will. Please get some rest; I will watch over you as I promised before." I kiss her gently as she snuggles in with me.

"I love you so much Marik." She sleepily says. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight my love." I fall asleep shortly after her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly. :( Oh well, I will get over it. Here is Chapter 6 woooo! Ummm, I guess enjoy! Comment if you want :p I hope your lives are exciting! Okay, I'm done now. Bye.**

* * *

*Steve's view* (The Next Day)

I wake up to a pain in my lower abdomen. _No! The baby!_ I sit up quickly which intensifies the pain. "Agh." I immediately cover my mouth with my hand. I look over to Marik. _I don't think I disturbed him._ _I actually get to watch him sleep._ For a moment I forget the pain and just stare at his beautiful face. _He looks so peaceful and almost childlike._ I try to bend and kiss his forehead when the pain resumed. "Ah!" _Shit! Why did you scream?_ Marik stirs next to me.

"Steve? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I am fine." I lie. He doesn't buy it.

He sits up immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Marik. Go back to sleep." I brush his hair back.

"There is something wrong. Are you okay? I won't sleep until I know what's wrong." Concern is written on his face.

I sigh. "There is a little pain where the baby is, but I'm sure it's nothing." I turn away and regret I did. Blood had soaked the sheets and bed. I scream. Marik lifts me up and takes me to the bathroom. He bathes me and whispers soothingly in my ear. "Does that mean I lost our baby?" I look up at him.

"Yes my love, but don't worry we will try again." Marik kisses me gently.

"I'm so sorry Marik. I have failed you." I look into his sad eyes. He cleans me up then holds me again.

"This isn't your fault Steve. This is mine, if I had stayed that night—" I silence him with a deep passionate kiss. "Once I get you ready I will take you to the hospital. We will get answers then." He leaves for a moment and comes back with a change of clothes. "Are these okay?"

"Yes my love." I hold up my arms to him as if I was a little kid. Marik lifts me up and dries me off.

"You are my special lady Steve. Don't let anyone tell you differently." His hands linger on my naked body then hands me my clothes. My hands shake as I try to dress myself and I drop the clothes many times. "Let me." Marik smiles down at me then dresses me. "I love you Stephanie Grace Green. I pledge my life to protect you and our family. I will be here through the good and the bad as long as you will have me."

I just stare at him. "What do you want Marik?"

"Nothing!" He looks at me hurt.

"I'm sorry. I just…you aren't the type of person that would say something like that unless you are proposing." I watch him shrink to my height. "What are you doing?"

"Falling in love with you for the hundredth time." Marik bends his knees. "Will you marry me Stephanie?" He holds my waist so I can stand without falling from my pain. "I know it's bad timing. But, I just wanted to show you I will stand by you and that I meant everything I said before."

I just look at him and can't speak. My tears of joy and sadness splash against his face, but he does not move. Marik watches me with relentless duty. "Yes Marik Ishtar. I want to become your wife." He lets out his breath. _He was nervous! That's adorable!_ Marik stands his full height and lifts me up. He spins me around whiling kissing me then carries me to his motorcycle. "Marik, you know we can always take the car." I peak over his shoulder. "I mean our son shouldn't ride the motorcycle until he is older."

"I know my love but you want a boy?" Marik looks back at me before taking off. "I can't control that sweetheart."

"I want whatever we get because our child will look like their sexy, muscular, tall father." I hold him tighter and close my eyes. _I love you Marik._ Before long we arrive at the hospital. Before I can argue, Marik lifts me off the motorcycle and holds me up with one arm around my waist. "I can walk by myself."

"No you can't you are in too much pain." He helps me into the hospital and explains our situation. "Please hurry." Worry exposes itself on his precious face.

"Marik, it's going to be okay." I squeeze his hand. "It is my fault."

"If I didn't leave…"

"I love you and we can try again." I am bent over from the pain.

"Steve, I am never ever leaving without you again." He looks away. _He is hiding something._

"Marik? What is it?" I lift his head up but before Marik could answer the doctors sweep me off into a room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and etc. I have no clue why I'm updating early this morning cause I have the whole day! Yay ice-days! Ohio is a weird state. Well, comment or review. Enjoy chapter 7? I think? Wow, already chapter 7. crazy... Well, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

*Marik's view*

_It's going to be alright Steve._ I look into her pained green eyes. _This is my fault; I will protect you better in the future._ I hold her hand and hear her screams as her body gets rid of the failed child. "I'm right here Steve." Steve squeezes my hand but can't speak because of the pain. _Should I tell you what Bakura said? Or should I just let it go?_ I mull over the question the entire time she is here. After three or four hours we could leave. I walk with my arm around her shoulders protectively. "Is everything alright my dear?"

"Yes, don't worry Marik." She just looks down at her empty stomach. "I'm just a little sad."

"We will try again in a few months." I kiss her forehead. "There is something else on your mind."

"No there isn't." I lift her chin up and look into her eyes. "Fine…I had this horrible nightmare where Bakura…" She looks down. "I can't say it Marik, I'm sorry."

I hold her tightly and silently cry on her head. "I was hoping I was wrong. I was hoping he lied."

"What Marik?" Steve looks up at me.

"Bakura said he raped you while you were unconscious." I look down at her. "Is it true?"

She just breaks down and cries. I hold her tightly. "I-I was h-hoping it was j-just a d-dream." I stroke her long hair.

"Let me get you home. I will help you and protect you forever." I kiss her forehead. "I will never leave you again." I make sure she is comfortable, and then drive her home. I lift her off my motorcycle and carry her into the living room. I lay her down on the couch. "Do you want me to leave you alone Steve?"

"No!" She springs off the couch and tackles me to the floor. "Don't leave me alone!" Steve cries on my chest not allowing me to get up. "Please, please." She keeps whispering.

"I won't Steve. I promise I won't." I hold her tightly on the floor. _Bakura the next time we meet you will die._ "I love you. He won't hurt you again." Steve just holds onto me tightly. "Babe, let me up; then I will hold and comfort you forever." She slowly gets off me, but she stays quiet. I pull her onto my lap on the couch. Steve curls up into a ball and leans against me. "I am here Steve. Remember that." I pull out a small gold ring with the inscription "You are never alone, for I am in your heart always" on the inside. "Steve, this ring has been passed down in my family. Will you wear it as a sign of our engagement?" I show her the ring. It looks so small in my hand. "It changes size according to the son's soul mate for some reason."

"I will Marik." She looks up into my eyes. "I love you and trust you." I slip the ring on her small finger and Steve smiles.

"I love your smile. It has been a while since I have seen it." I kiss her lips gently. "How can I make you happy?"

She looks into my eyes. "Well, I haven't been outside to relax yet. Can we look out at the water?"

"Anything Steve, I want to see you happy again. Remember we will have a child soon. This is just a minor setback." I cup her face.

"But, what if I cannot have children?" Steve tenses and cries again.

"Steve, we can adopt. Nothing will stop us from having a family." I kiss her and lead her out to the porch. "Sit my darling. I am going to make you tea." I walk into the kitchen to help my love relax.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am currently driving my family crazy with my beautiful singing! "Let it go! Let it go!" Yeah, I'm awesome. It's from Frozen, the new Disney movie. If you want lyrics, look on YouTube! I want to see it so badly! I am totally Elsa, the Ice Queen. Though I hate snow, my personality is dead on her. That was random. Oh, well. Thank you for reading and commenting! Enjoy Chapter 8! Wooo! NO SLEEP!**

* * *

*Steve's view*

I stare out at the lake. _I'm sorry my child. Next time I will protect you. You would have loved your father. Would you have looked like him? I hope so._ I look up and see Marik standing there with the tea. "Thank you Marik." I sip the tea as he sits down next to me on the swing. "I'm sorry. I have been distant and dependent, not the person you fell in love with."

"Steve, I know you are sad. I am too." He looks down. "I blame myself for leaving. I believe the baby would have survived if I stayed." Marik doesn't look at me still. He gets up and punches the doorway.

"Marik!" I put down my tea and stand up. "Don't blame yourself!" I hold onto him. "I love you. We can try again." He turns around and holds me tightly. "I don't want to see you upset."

"Okay, I'm sorry my love." He murmurs in my ear. I kiss his chest and smile. _You make me feel safe. I'm so lucky to have you._ "Bakura…" I hear Marik growl. I turn around and see Bakura ten feet from the porch. "Why the hell are you here?" Marik pushes me behind him.

"Oh, my dear friend, am I not allowed dropping by for a nice chat?" Bakura smirks. "How is the baby developing?" Marik's back tenses.

"I had a miscarriage." I step in front of Marik. "We are going to try again soon."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. Marik, why do you stay with her if she is barren?" Bakura smiles evilly up at me. Tears blur my vision, but I don't let them fall.

Marik snaps. "Go to hell Bakura!" He pushes me through our door. "Why wouldn't I stay with her? She isn't considered barren yet anyways and if she is, we are adopting." Marik goes into our house and slams the door.

"Marik, it's going to be okay." I rub his back. "He isn't here."

"On the contrary Steve, I am right behind you." I turn and find myself inches from Bakura.

"Bakura!" I jump back and trip over Marik.

"Why are you here?" Marik growls and stays between Bakura and I. "You are not welcome here." He looks over his shoulder at me. "Leave Steve, I don't need you to stay here and get hurt. Go to place C. My sister is waiting for you there." I run out the back door and start up the car. I drive to the café. I find Ishizu at a table.

"Help Ishizu!" I run to her table. "It's Bakura. He and Marik are fighting."

Ishizu stands up. "I know." She follows me to my car. "What do you think I could do?"

"I don't know. Stop it maybe?" I am in hysterics. "I can't lose Marik again." Ishizu takes me to her hotel room. "Why are we here?"

"I was told by Marik that if anything happens to him, I am to keep you safe. You are more powerful than you know Steve." I look at her confused. "You will understand in time." Ishizu sits down at the desk. "Have a seat my dear."

I sit down in the reading chair. "Why can't I protect Marik?"

"Marik doesn't need protecting. You do." She looks at me curiously. "Why do you think he is your neighbor?"

I look at her suspiciously. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" She becomes the confused one.

"We live together. We are engaged." I mumble. "I shouldn't be telling you. Marik should."

"What?" Ishizu stands up startled. "This isn't good." I cry out in pain. "What is it Steve?"

"It's Marik!" I try to stand but stumble. "He is almost dead. His chest… was just slashed." I manage to stand. "I need to help him!"

Ishizu gently pushes me back into the chair. "Odion is helping Marik. He will bring Marik to us." I just cry softly. _Marik I'm so sorry. Please come back to me._

We hear a knock at the door. "Ishizu, can you open the door? I can't while supporting Marik." Ishizu walks over to the door and looks through the peep hole. "Hurry! Marik is bleeding badly."

"Odion, thank the gods!" She opens the door and helps Odion get Marik on the bed. "Marik! You know better than to scare me like this!"

"I'm sorry Ishizu. Where is Steve? Is she safe?" Marik looks around anxiously. "Steve? Steve?"

"I'm right here Marik." I stumble over to him. "How is your chest?"

"How did you—"

"I feel the pain." I hold onto the bed for support. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but you aren't." Marik holds onto my arm. "I didn't know you would feel my pain."

"I am alright. It will subside." I stroke his face. "Why didn't you tell your sister about us dating?"

"I never got around to it." He looks away guiltily.

"I didn't know I would embarrass you that much." I back away into the reading chair again. "Well, that's alright. I don't need to be a part of your family." I look out the window. "Where is Bakura?"

"He is seriously injured. We shouldn't see him for a long time." Marik says sadly.

"Not we, just me. I don't need help." _I knew no guy is trusted. I thought you would have proved me wrong. You made me feel wanted and safe, almost normal. Now I know I was just used. This "relationship" was just a plan to be close to me._

"We, Steve you aren't going through this alone." Marik tells me.

"I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice Marik." I slip off the ring. "I love you Marik, but you have proven to me time and again that you were just getting close to me, that you don't love me." I hand him back the ring. "This special gift is meant for someone else." I curl up on the chair and look out the window.

"Steve… I do love you." Marik's voice is filled with pain, making my eyes tear up. "Remember my promise? Remember that night locked in that room together? Remember that night you lost the baby?" I look back and see the tears down his face. "Remember how I saved you from drowning when we first met?"

"You aren't making this easy Marik." I bury my face into my knees and cry.

"Steve, I love you." Marik stumbles to me. "Can't you see that you mean more to me than just a mission? Can't you see I protect you because I feel the need to not because I have to?" I don't look at him. _I'm just going to fall in love again._ "Look at me Steve. Please? I can't stand it when you cry."

"I can't. I will love you all over again." I keep my face in my knees. "I love you so much Marik. I don't know if I can stand the thought of not being with you. Can I just die?"

"No!" Marik pulls me up roughly despite his injury. "You aren't going to die and I'm not going to lose you!" He kisses me deeply and slips the ring back on my finger. "Do you believe me yet?" I nod my head and hold him close.

I help him back over to the bed. "Stay here. You need rest Marik." He falls asleep immediately. "Goodnight my dear." I kiss his forehead. I stare at Marik as he sleeps. Ishizu and Odion talk over a new plan. "I am still going to be alone."

They just stare at me. "Steve, you need to be protected. Your role—"

"I don't even know what the hell my role is!" I interrupt Ishizu. "If my role is to die and take Bakura with me then so be it. But I don't have powers and I am not important! I have been ostracized because there is a strange aura about me and people I become close with dies or leaves. That's it." I try to leave the room, but Odion knocks me out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Wow, chapter 9, I never thought it would be this long! Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. :) Enjoy chapter 9. Thanks!**

* * *

*Marik's view*

_Oh Steve, why did you try to leave me? Did you lie to me?_ I stroke her face. "Ishizu, are you sure she is the chosen one?"

"Did you play the fate game?"

"Yes, and she chose me." I look at my sister. "But, I mean did you really see her spirit?"

"Yes Marik, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have given you the mission if I knew you would fall in love with her." She looks between me and Steve. "So you have already tried for a child?"

"Steve lost the baby because of me, but yes." I kiss Steve gently. "I don't want to talk about it. It was my fault and I accept it, even if she doesn't."

"Isn't it her fault Marik? She is the one with the child."

"I ran away because we got into a fight. She went to find me because I wasn't there when she awoke and Bakura came asking for me. Steve knew something was wrong. She went looking for me." I start crying at the memory. "She didn't sleep or eat anything all day and all night. Then she was raped." _I love you Steve. I will kill Bakura._

"Marik, I don't believe it's your fault." Ishizu pats my back. "These things happen."

"I know, but I left her!" I cry out.

"Marik? Is everything alright?" Steve looks up at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing my dear. How are you?" I look down at her afraid of her anger.

"Anxious, I need to get out of here and find Bakura. You won't be put in danger." She sits up. "Now I am going to find him alone and, if I survive, I will come back for you."

"Steve, if you die, I will die too." I kiss her lips gently. "So, I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"But Marik, I can't have you in danger." Steve stands up and looks into my eyes. Her green eyes look into my face. "Bakura wants me dead right? So, I will die." She reaches the door. "I love you Marik, this is for the best. Goodbye my love. If you don't see me again, I'm sorry. Find your special someone and forget about me." I grab her arm before she could move away. "Let go of me Marik."

"Steve, you aren't leaving. Get that into your head." I throw her over my shoulder. "I mean it." Steve struggles, making my chest hurt. "Steve, stop struggling! I'm going to drop you!" She stops moving, but glares at me. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't lose you and you will not die. I will not let him hurt you. I will die for you." I lay her on the bed and tie her up. "You aren't going to run away."

"Marik!" I kiss her, but Steve pulls away. "I will only bring hurt!"

"You are safe, that is all that matters." I lay next to her. "Now try to sleep."

"I'm tied up." She smiles. "How can I?"

"Fine." I tie our belt loops together instead. "Now I will know if you try to leave." I spoon her on the bed and fall asleep.

*Steve's POV* (The next day)

I wake up not remembering where I am. "Marik!" I scream. _How did I get back to our house?_ "Maybe it was all a dream. I guess I'm not surprised. No one could love me unconditionally." I keep mumbling to myself. Marik slips in undetected.

"Steve, you really think it was a dream?" I jump. "I'm sorry I startled you." I run to him with tears in my eyes. "Hush, don't cry my dear."

"I want this to be over." I sob.

"It will be." Marik kisses me gently. "What will make you happy in the meantime?"

"I only ever wanted a family, but I won't to bring a child into this situation." I look up at him.

He lifts me up and lays me on the bed. "Well, no one said sex always leads to children." I giggle and allow him to take control for the rest of the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and Merry Christmas! And I get to go to work in a half an hour... Oh well, the important thing is I got this up here! Finally! Okay, so sorry it's late. Enjoy chapter ten and your time with family! Comment and have fun! BE SAFE AND DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULD DO! bye.**

* * *

*A few weeks later*

"Marik, your siblings are here!" I yell up the stairs. I lead Ishizu and Odion into our living room. "Thank you for helping me from the weeks before."

"It is our duty Princess." Ishizu replies. _Princess! Who the hell is a princess? There is no way I am!_

"Ummm, Ishizu, I'm not a princess. Just call me Steve." She looks at me astounded but says nothing. "I, umm, will go check on Marik." I practically run up the stairs.

"Steve? Is everything alright?" Marik turns around as he is buttoning up his shirt.

"What is this 'princess' thing about?" I look down so I wouldn't stare and get distracted by his perfect body. "Your sister and brother are waiting downstairs. I will be in the kitchen making dinner." I don't wait for a response and go to the kitchen. _How many secrets does he have? Why do they think I'm a princess? This is just weird._

*Marik's POV*

I walk down the stairs slowly. _What did Steve mean by princess? What did you say Ishizu?_ "Hello sister." I hug her and we sit. "What is this princess thing?"

"Marik, Steve is the lost magician princess. She is the pharaoh's sister who disappeared after Akefia broke into the palace." Ishizu sighs. "Neither of you knew did you?"

"Now Bakura wants her back! He wants her silenced again." I can't control my anger. "Next time," I growl. "You tell me everything in the mission." My sister just nods her head. Just then a crash in the kitchen causes me to run toward it. "Steve!" I scream.

"What?" Steve comes around the corner. "Are you okay?"

"Gods!" I pull her into a hug. "I thought Bakura was back and—"

"And you thought I couldn't handle myself." Steve snaps. She sighs. "I'm sorry. A lot has been on my mind."

"It's okay." I whisper in her ear. "I'm here." I stroke her hair and let her sobs rock me. "Bakura won't get you. I promise."

"I am not a princess." Steve whispers into my chest. "I would hate every moment of it."

"My dear, you were a princess." I cautiously whisper. "You were the magician princess. You possessed powers beyond imagination and your strength came from water, the thing that gives us life." She just shakes her head against my chest. "Ishizu can teach you some of your old powers."

"I don't want them. I fight hand to hand, I like a fair fight." Steve nuzzles closer to me.

"Unfortunately my dear, Bakura doesn't." I state matter-of-factly.

"I don't care Marik!" Steve cries. "I just want this over."

"I know Steve. I know." I kiss her soft hair. We hold each other for a long time.

"Marik! You better not be having sex in there!" Ishizu's annoying voice pierces the air.

"We aren't." I yell.

"I guess I will put dinner on the table." Steve whispers to me. She wipes her eyes and continues prepping our meal. "What _is_ for dinner Steve?"

"Chicken salad; Ishizu's favorite." She smirks at me and I groan.

"I hate salad."

"But you will eat it." Steve laughs. I kiss her quickly and disappear into the living room.

*After dinner*

"So, why did you grace us with your presence dear sister?"

"I wanted to tell you something important besides our mission." Ishizu looks deep into my eyes. "Marik, Odion and I are getting married."

"What?" I just stare at them. "We are siblings! This has to be illegal."

"Well, he is adopted Marik." Ishizu looks down sheepishly. "We fell in love. I hope you give us your blessing."

I look at Steve, who gives an encouraging nod. I sigh and take one of my sister's hands and one of Odion's. "I give you both my blessing. May you both be happy together." Steve smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder. "When will the wedding be?"

"Not any time soon. There is a lot to do." A knock on the door interrupts us.

"I will get it." Steve volunteers. I get up also and stalk behind her. I see her body tense and her hand poised over the concealed gun in her pocket. _What happened to a fair fight? Where did she get that gun?_ I reach for my own weapon and don't feel it. I look up horrified. _Steve!_ "Hello?" Steve says half hidden behind the front door.

"Hello my dear. Don't try Marik's gun on me. I know you don't have the guts." Bakura smirks. "Is the entire family here?"

"No, just me." Steve lies.

"I doubt your lover would keep you home alone."

"He trusts me." She growls.

"Well, I'm here to take you home, with me." Steve's jaw drops. "What?"

"I am home and I don't need you. Remember the last time?" She whispers.

"I have changed. Come back to me." Bakura pleads.

"Then why have you tried to kill me and Marik. Why have you tried to kill his family?" Steve looks into his eyes. "You never loved me."

"I have Steve, more than you know." He sighs. "I just wanted you back so I did what I know how to do: threaten and attack."

"I waited for you for years."

"I was busy."

"Busy with what?" Steve yells. Bakura actually flinches. "You just get up and walk out of the freaking house while I was at the store! You left no note, no explanation, no time for your return!" She lowers her voice for what she says next. "You broke me in two. I was broken for years. I hid away from the world, afraid to trust again. Marik showed me true love. I am not coming with you Bakura; I am staying here and there isn't anything you can do about it." Steve looks up at him sternly and closes the door in his face. I come around the corner and stand behind her in case she needs me. Steve turns around and hands back my gun, then walks up to our room without a word.


End file.
